


Assumption

by MaryBarrens



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e08 Lamia, Friendship, Gen, Misunderstandings
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine se zatvářil omluvně a trochu jako by se styděl. „Chtěl jsem si s tebou promluvit o tom, že na tebe Lamia nijak nepůsobila. A já myslím, že už vím proč.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumption

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Assumption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128086) by [MaryBarrens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens)



Gwaine vypadal trochu nejistě. 

Merlin se podezíravě zamračil a sjel ho pozorným, zkoumavým pohledem. Gwaine nikdy nevypadal nejistě. Vždycky byl neotřesitelně sebevědomý, někdy dokonce víc, než pro něj samotného bylo dobré. Ten výraz, co měl v obličeji teď – nejistý úsměv, který ani zdaleka nedosahoval k jeho očím – k němu prostě nepatřil. 

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se Merlin pomalu a skoro váhavě udělal krok k němu, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu. 

Gwaine přešlápl z nohy na nohu (Merlin ten pohyb sledoval s překvapeným zamračením), a pak se prchavě usmál, i když jinak se pořád tvářil naprosto vážně. 

„Jenom jsem tak přemýšlel…“ 

Merlin zamrkal. Oh. Tak to nebylo dobré. Ne že by Gwaine nepřemýšlel i normálně, nebo tak něco, jen… Gwaine byl spontánní, a nikdy moc neuvažoval nad následky, než se do něčeho pustil. A pokud nad něčím tak dlouze uvažoval, jak naznačoval jeho výraz, a pak to ještě komentoval, něco nemohlo být v pořádku. 

„Nad čím?“ zeptal se nechápavě. 

Gwaine trhnul rameny a dlouze vydechl a prsty si pročísl vlasy. Pro něj naprosto necharakteristické chování. 

Merlin měl chuť znovu se ho zeptat, jestli se mu něco nestalo. A nad čím to proboha přemýšlel, že se tvářil takhle? Že byl tak nejistý? A že to chtěl řešit zrovna –

Ah, sakra. Gwaine něco viděl, že ano? Viděl ho, když shodil větev na jednoho z těch minulých banditů, aniž by se vůbec pohnul, že? Nebo ho přistihl, když před pár dny leštil ve zbrojnici Artušovu zbroj pomocí kouzel, a jen to hned nekomentoval? Něco z toho muselo být ono. Samozřejmě, Merlin vždycky věděl, že je mnohem míň opatrný, než by měl být, jenomže někdy to prostě tak docela nešlo. Jak se mohl snažit být opatrný, když byla magie občas to jediné, co mohl –

„No,“ vypadalo to, že Gwaine mírně zaváhal a Merlinovi se to líbilo čím dál tím míň. Kolika rytířům vůbec mohl dovolit, aby přišli na jeho magii? Ano, byl tam Lancelot, ale ten byl výjimka. A bylo to nutné, jinak by nikdy nezabili toho gryfa. 

Merlin se rozhodně nemohl spoléhat na to, že se nějaký další rytíř – i když jeho dobrý přítel – rozhodne přehlédnout všechny zákony o zákazu magie a hezké vyhlídky na trest smrti, a neprozradit ho. 

Už chtěl něco říct, nejspíš něco o tom, že nic špatného neudělal a že se magii neučil, ale narodil se s ní, a vždycky ji používal k tomu, aby chránil Artuše, a že rozhodně neplánoval útok na Kamelot nebo zabít krále (protože přiznejme si to, kdyby chtěl zaútočit na Kamelot nebo zabít Artuše, udělal by to už dávno, příležitostí měl spoustu), když Gwaine znovu promluvil. 

„Přemýšlel jsem nad tím, co se stalo před pár dny,“ přiznal Gwaine pomalu a zkoumavě se na něj zadíval. „Vždyť víš – Lamia.“ 

Skoro se zachvěl, když to řekl. 

Merlin se zamračil. Tak _tohle_ ho prozradilo? Lamia? Merlin si nemyslel, že by si někdo z rytířů dal dvě a dva dohromady, a že by jim došlo, proč ho ta holka tak nesnášela a proč se jí nepovedlo zamotat mu hlavu. Celou dobu si myslel, že na to přišla možná tak Gwen, ale ta to nepřipomněla ani slovem. 

A teď tu před ním stál Gwaine a ptal se ho na to, a kdoví, jestli některý další rytíř už dávno nestál za dveřmi a nečekal, až ho Gwaine vyvede ven? 

Ne, odmítavě potřásl hlavou, to by Gwaine nikdy neudělal. Určitě ne. 

„Merline,“ oslovil ho Gwaine jemně a Merlin se na něj pořádně podíval. Gwaine nevypadal naštvaně. Nevypadal, jako by se každou chvílí chystal obvinit ho z používání magie, nebo ho vyvléct ven a předhodit ho naštvaným rytířům a ještě naštvanějšímu Artušovi. Spíš se zdál zamyšlený, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu, jak si ho zkoumavě prohlížel. 

Možná tady nebyl proto, že na to přišel? 

„Nemusíš se mi omlouvat, Gwaine, pokud je to to, kvůli čemu jsi přišel,“ oznámil mu a mírně se na něj usmál. Gwaine byl nakonec obrovský dobrák. A Merlin měl pořád ještě před očima jeho výraz, vlastně výrazy všech rytířů, když bylo po všem a oni se vzpamatovali a vzpomněli si, jak se chovali k němu a Gwen. „Vím, že ses tak choval – že jste se tak všichni chovali – proto, že vás očarovala. Namůžeš za to, a já se na tebe opravdu nezlobím.“ 

Gwaine se zatvářil omluvně a trochu jako by se styděl, ale potřásl odmítavě hlavou. „Kvůli tomu jsem nepřišel, i když se ti za to asi nikdy nepřestanu omlouvat,“ řekl upřímně, hlas skoro smutný. „Chtěl jsem si s tebou promluvit o tom, že na tebe Lamia nijak nepůsobila. A já myslím, že už vím proč.“ 

Merlin naprázdno pootevřel pusu a na okamžik nevěděl, co říct. Takže na to Gwaine přece jenom přišel? Opravdu ho odhalil a teď si sem pro něj přišel, možná aby si celou tu historku poslechl na vlastní uši, než se rozhodne, co s ním udělá dál? Jenže Gwaine se netvářil naštvaně, ani to nevypadalo, že se bojí, aby ho Merlin náhodou nezaklel nebo něco podobného, a Merlinovi v hrudi zabublala naděje. 

Třeba by to mohlo být jako s Lancelotem? Koneckonců, Gwaine nebyl z Kamelotu, nebyl tak podezíravý jako místní a určitě musel v životě potkat lidi, co měli magii a nevyužívali ji k tomu, aby ubližovali lidem. Možná nebude tak zaujatý proti němu? 

Možná přišel za ním, místo aby svolal armádu, protože tomu jednoduše nemohl uvěřit (dokonce i sám Uther, král paranoie, se mu přece tehdy vysmál, když se mu Merlin s hrůzou přiznal, že má magii). 

Merlin sklopil oči a polkl. Co mu má říct? _Jak_ mu to má říct? „Mrzí mě to, Gwaine,“ pronesl nakonec tlumeně. „Chtěl jsem ti to říct už dávno, ale…“ pokrčil rameny a zvedl k rytíři pohled. Nevesele se zasmál a snažil se přitom ignorovat to, jak se mu třesou prsty. „Nevěděl jsem jak. Není to zrovna něco, o čem se dá v Kamelotu svobodně mluvit, a kdyby mě někdo slyšel –“

Merlin se zarazil uprostřed věty, protože nevěděl, jak pokračovat, ale Gwaine nevypadal, jako by potřeboval další slova. A přitom se ho zřejmě pořád nechystal zabít. Místo toho se tvářil zvědavě a starostlivě, možná dokonce chápavě. 

„Nemusíš mi nic vysvětlovat, Merline.“ Gwaine se poprvé od chvíle, kdy se objevil v jeho pokoji, usmál. Potřásl hlavou a najednou vypadal přímo laskavě. „Potkal jsem spoustu různých lidí. Nemám problém s drobnostmi.“ Zazubil se. 

Merlin překvapeně zamrkal. S drobnostmi? Gwaine si myslel, že mít magii v království, kde je magie pod trestem smrti postavena mimo zákon, je _drobnost_? To _znělo_ jako Gwaine. Merlin si pobaveně odfrkl. 

„Jen jsem si říkal… odkdy –“

Odkdy má magii? Že by si stejně jako Gaius, tehdy, když Merlin poprvé přišel do Kamelotu, myslel, že se musel magii někde učit? 

Merlin se mu pevně zadíval do očí. „Co si pamatuju, Gwaine. Odjakživa. Není to něco, co bych chtěl nebo co bych si vybral. Je to… narodil jsem se tak.“ 

Gwaine na něj pár vteřin zamyšleně zíral, ale nakonec pokýval hlavou. „Dobře.“ Udělal krok k němu a položil mu dlaň na rameno. „Chci, abys věděl, že tímhle se mezi námi nic nemění. Pořád jsi Merlin. A pořád jsi můj přítel.“ 

Takže se opravdu nechystal odvést ho dolů do žaláře, pravděpodobně ani podělit se s někým o svůj objev. 

Merlin se uvolnil a dlouze vydechl. Napjatá ramena mu klesla a on udělal dva pomalé kroky dozadu a svezl se do sedu na svoji postel. 

Gwaine si sedl vedle něj a strčil ramenem do jeho, s tichým zasmáním. „No tak, přece to není konec světa,“ řekl a jeho úsměv se rozšířil. Pak trochu zvážněl. „Možná bys mu to měl říct?“ navrhl. 

„Artušovi?“ Merlin se na něj nevěřícně podíval a zděšeně potřásl hlavou, a kdyby měl kam, odtáhl by se od něj dál. „Děláš si legraci? Dal by mě zabít!“ 

„To přeháníš.“ Gwaine se starostlivě zamračil a sjel ho pohledem. „Jasně, já vím, že naše princezna je v některých věcech trochu pozadu a ne vždycky přemýšlí předtím, než něco udělá, ale záleží mu na tobě. Jsem si jistý, že by tě nenechal zabít jenom proto, že máš rád muže.“ 

Merlin pootevřel pusu a zmateně zamrkal. „Cože?“ dostal ze sebe nechápavě. 

Protože opravdu – _cože_? Jak se vůbec od rozhovoru o magii dostali k tomu, komu dává Merlin přednost? Jak to spolu souviselo? Kde Gwaine vůbec přišel na – oh. Jistě. Gwaine přemýšlel nad tím, co Merlina ochránilo před kouzly, když se stala ta podivná příhoda, jejíž centrální postavou byla Lamia. Lamia, která dokázala očarovat každého muže, bez ohledu na to, jestli byl farmář nebo rytíř, ale s Merlinem nic nezmohla. 

Gwaine vůbec nemluvil o magii, celou tu dobu. 

„No, totiž…“ dostal ze sebe Merlin zaraženě a rychle přemýšlel, co mu má vlastně říct, ale Gwaine si ho nevšímal. Místo toho se na něj široce usmál a poplácal ho po rameni. 

„Jsem rád, že jsme si promluvili, Merline,“ prohodil upřímně a povzbudivě mu stiskl paži, než se zvedl z postele. „Ale pokud se okamžitě nevrátím na cvičiště, princezna mi nejspíš utrhne hlavu.“ Hlasitě se zasmál, a zamířil pryč. 

Merlin se nezmohl na slovo, a tak za ním bezradně hleděl, dokud se Gwaine neztratil za dveřmi. 

Rozhovor o magii bude zřejmě muset počkat na jindy. Možná oba rozhovory. 


End file.
